1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business information management system, a business information management method, and a business information management program that manage business information covering from product development through production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a system for integrally managing information of various sorts in processes from product design through manufacturing is, what is called, the PDM (Product Data Management) system. The PDM system manages not only product information, such as design specifications, CAD (Computer Aided Design) information, parts list information, and manufacturing instruction sheets for each product, but also link information mutually connecting the foregoing various types of information. When an engineering change is to be made of a product, therefore, the PDM system allows information or documents affected by the specific engineering change concerned to be easily extracted based on the link information. This enables efficient engineering change and the like. JP-A-2006-127314 is an example of the related art.